Blog użytkownika:Ayumi Abisu/Heriameth : Rodział I
Witam wszystkich! To mój pierwszy blog na podstawie opowiadania, które pisałam. Moga pojawić się tam niektóre nieprawiłowości, ponieważ nie we wszystkich momentach trzymałam się fabuły książki i zmieniłam zachowanie niektórzych bohaterów. Poprawiam je od razu kiedy piszę, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Miłego czytania. 'Rozdział I ' Lekko granatowe niebo przysłaniały smugi szarego dymu przesiąkniętego zapachem palących się ciał. Wokół pola bitwy krążyły kruki zdatne w każej chwili rzucić się na leżące na ziemi trupy. Języki ognia, podsycane przez barlogi, niemal sięgały tych stworzęń, odstraszając je za każdym razem, Ziemia, przesiąknięta krwią zabitych elfów, niemal zapadała się pod stopami. Wśród zmasakrowanych ciał, gdzie nie gdzie powbijane były płonące sztandary, machiny oblężnicze, a nawet zwęglone już kości zwierząt i żołnierzy. Przy nich leżały bądź siedziały, obgryzające je oraz rozlewające wokół jeszcze więcej krwi, wargi. Pośród elfich trupówprzechodził wolnym krokiem Melkor. Valar w czarnej zbroi dokładnie przeglądał straty wroga. Oczywiście dowódców armii, którzy przeżyli walkę, zamknięto już z pewnością w lochach twierdzy czkając na tortury, które kłębiły się w umyśle mężczyzny. Pole pełne zgrozy po bitwie było dla niego jak najpiękniejszy obraz. Jego czerwone oczy zabłyszczały, kiedy skosztował krwi jednego z elfów. Obok niego maszerował ogromny, biały wilk. Za każdym razem, kiedy postawił kolejny krok, oblizywał swoje łapy z krwi wrogów. On także nosił zbroję ze stali, która osłaniała jego ciało przed strząłami lub pchnięciami miecza bądź włóczni. Był to oczywoście Sauron nie odstępujący swojego mistrza na krok. Sama bitwa przyniosła ogromne straty po obu stronach konfliktu. Majara zraniono w bok na tylew poważnie, że rana nie miała zamiaru tak łatwo się zagoić. Armia straciła trzy tysiące żołnierzy, a smoki miały kilka głębokich rozcięć na łuskach. Melkor i Lanaya jako jedyni ponieśli tylko lekkie obrażenia lub wcale. Dziewczyna siedziała na krawędzi wzgórza, z któego dowódca elfów przewodził swoją armią. Patrzyła na pole bitwy z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. Na twarzy miaąl małe draśnięcie, które zdobyła podczas walki z elfami. Krew zdążyła już zaschnąć nim rana się zagoiła. Smocza zbroja ochraniała jej delikatne ciało, również splamiona szkarłatną substancją, odbijała się czarnym, matowym blaskiem. Lanaya otarła stróżkę krwi, która spłynęła po jej wardze ze świerzej rany. Spojrzała na choryzont. Zza wzgórza zaczęło powoli wychodzić słońce. jasne promienie rozproszyły panującą okół ciemność. Dym, jakby za sprawą magii, znikł niemal od razu. Dziewczynie przypomniał się pierwszy wschód słonca jaki widziała Arda. Nagle Lanaya poczuła na szyi gorący oddech Melkora. Mężczyzna usiadł obok młodej żony. Objął ją ramieniem starając się jej nie zranić i pocałował ją delikatnie. Dziewczyna wtuliła głowę w jego pierś. -Już po wszystkim.- powiedział głaszcząc ją po włosach. - Zaraz wrócimy do domu,do Angbandu. -wyszeptał cicho. Elfka podniosła głowę, po czym spojrzała na męża uśmiechając się delikatnie. Po chwili wstała szybko i podeszła do kwitnącej wiśni. Tylko ona nie odchła okrucieństwa Północy. Piękne kwiaty rozwijały się właśnie z nocnego snu. Na jednym z nich dziewczyna zauważyła kroplę krwi. Zaczęła mu się uważnie przyglądać. Szkarłatna ciecztłumiła czystość ów kwoatu. W pewnej chwili elfka poczuła, że jej dłonie zalewają się krwią. Nie był to pierwszy raz, ale i tak wywołał on strach i atak paniki. Lanaya zaczęła kiwać przecząco głową oraz krzyczeć, że to nie prawda. Niedługo później do krzyków dołączyła również rzuca nie się na wszystkie strony. Melkor wstał ze swojego miejsca, podszedł do niej wolnym, spokojnym krokiem, a następnie chwycił ja za ręce i unieruchomił opierając o pień drzewa. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Były pełne strachu. Fioletowo-złote tęczówki praktycznie zniknęły, a zastąpiła je niezwykle rozszerzona żrenica. W kącikach oczu widać było łzy.Wielkie, gorące łzy. Valar pocałował delikatnie ukochaną. Ta szarpnęła się mocno próbując uwolnić się ze stalowego uścisku męzczyzny. Ten nie ustepował. Wiedział, że wszystko przemija z czasem. Na szczęście Lanaya wrócła do normy szybciej niż powinna. Po części przyczynił się do tego jeden z genrałów, który przyprowadził konie pary. Czarny ogier od razu podbiegł truchtem do swojego pana. To samo zrobiła czarno-biała klacz. -Panie, generał Sauron czeka już z wojskiem gotowym do wymarszu. - powidaomił króla nie podnosząc głowy ani na ułamek sekundy. Melkor zlustrował go tylko wzrokiem, po czym bez słowa wsiadł na swojego wierzchowca i zjechał z wzgórza. Lanaya nie czekała na zaproszenie. Wskoczyła na swoją klacz, a nastepnie dołączyła do męża. Droga w dół nie była wcale, aż tak stroma jak ta po jego drugiej stronie. Miękka trawa ugniatała się pod ciężkimi kopytami koni,a lekki wiatr niosła zapach spalenizny. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Nie przepadala za tym odorem. Chciała jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce i wrócić do domu. do Angbandu. Ten piękny, kolorowy świat wydawał się jej teraz taki obcy. Twierdza zmieniła ją nie do poznania. Mimo to coś podpowiadało jej, że kiedyś to było właśnie jej życie. Jednak Lanaya pokochała noc. Blask gwiazd, kolorowe światło zórz, zimny powiew wiatru...to wszystko tak na prawdę pokazal jej Władca Ciemności. Prze długi czas żyła w niewiedzy i złudzeniu. Szczerze? Często zastanwaiala się dlaczego pustkę w jej sercu wypełnia akurat ciemność. U podnóża wzgórza, zgodznie z raportem , czakał na nich Sauron odsyłający barlogi do Otchłani. Król, nie zwracajac na niego uwagi, wyjechał na przód armii. Nawet nie zamierzal czekać na swojego wiernego sługe. Ruszył od razu szybkim kłusem, powoli przerazdzajacym się w galop, Orkowie już wypoczeli, więc Valar nie musiał martwić się o to czy zostaną w tyle.Szczerze? Mało go to obchodziło. Chciał tylko jak najszybciej wrócić do twierdzy i potorturować swoich wrogów. Lanaya starała się dotrzymać kroku gorącokrwistemu ogerowi Valara. Nie chciała zostawac w tyle, choć towarzysto Saurona wcale jej nie przeszkadzało. Mimo to spięła swoją klaczi ruszyła cwałem po zalanej krwią równinie. ******* Elfka chodziła w zamyśleniu po sali tronowej. Melkor miał wrócić godzinę temu. Sauron siedział na swoim miejscu, po lewej stronie tronu króla. Obracał pomiędzy palcami jakiś sztylet jednocześnie przeglądajac raporty przyniesione przez jego podwładnych. Dziewczyna kilka razy dla zabicia czasu rzucała nożami w ścianę. Przez przypadek straciło przy tym zycie dwóch strażników, ale niewiele to zmieniło. Ciała wywleczono z sali oraz szybko pozbyto się ciemnej krwi z marmurowej podłogi. Ancalocagon, leżał za tronem swego pana wygrzewając się na gorących płytach pod jeziorem lawy. Odruchowo podniosł głowę, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych wrót i ciężkih kroków Valara. Chwilę póżniej Melkor siedział zdenerwowany na swoim żelaznym tronie. Dziewczyna szybko podeszła do niego i oparła się o jego ramię. Zauważyła gniew w jego oczach, które teraz ropalały ogniste płomienie. Ostre, snieżno-białe kły zgrzytały o siebie. Sauron spouścił głowę, próbując nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi Morghota. Ten jednak odwrócił się w jego stronę i chwycił go za gardło podnosząc sługę na wysokość swojej twarzy. Sauron zaczął się dusić. Lanaya nie reagowała. Sparaliżował ją strach. Gniew Władcy Ciemności potrafił być niewyobrażalny, zaś to, że tylko dusił swojego namiestnika, to było nic. W tym samym czasie Melkor coraz bardziej zaciskał żelazny uścisk na szyi męzczyny. -Mój Panie...proszę...- błagał ledwo mogą złapać oddech. Dziewczyna chcwyciła rękę męża starając się poluźnieć jego uścisk. Wiedziała, że nic nie zdziała, ale Valar miał do niej słabość. Melkor spojrzał na elfkę, ale złość nie ustępowała. Mimo to puścił sługę. Ten upadł na ziemię i niemal od razu wybiegł z sali nie zwracajac uwagi na wściekłego Valara. Lanaya przełknęła ślinkę i wycofala się o krok. Melkor wbił stalowe pazury w oparcie swojego tronu. Sam starał się uspokoić. Wziął głęboki wdech i machnął odpędzająco reką na żonę. -Idź już. - rozkazał niemal groźnym tonem. Ta zlękła się. Opuściła głowę, skłoniła się lekko i wymaszerowała z sali. Nawet nie chciał myśleć co działo się z tymi więźniami. Mimo to zamiast do swojej komnaty, udała się do lochów. Królowa, ubrana w czarny płaszcz, szła ciemnym korytarzem miajając pozbawione życia bądź konające ciala więźniów zamkniętych w ciemnych lolchach. Gdzie niegdzie widać było ogromne pajęczyny, które czasem blokowały całe korytarze zagradzając wstęp do niższych partii podziemi...przynajmniej dla niewtajemniczonych. Dziewczyna trzymała w pochodnię dającą jedyne śródło światła w tych niezmiernych ciemnościach. Na szczęście Lanaya nie musiała długo błąkać się po tym labiryncie. Szybko znalazła odpowiednią celę wyjątkowo pilnowaną przez czterech strażników i tyle samo wilkołaków. Orkowie skłonikili się niezgrabnie przed królową i powitali ją krótkim Wasza Wysokość. Jednak zanim zdąrzyli zrobić coś innego, ta uciszyła ich ruchem ręki. -otworzyć celę...-zaczęła unosząc wysoko głowę. Strażnicy spojrzeli pos sobie ze zdziwieniem, ale wykonali polecenie. - ...i odejść. - dokończyła rozkaz twardym tonem. Orkowie zabrali swoich towarzyszy i odmaszerowali szybkim krokiem, aby nie zadawać zbędnych pytań, o ile by się na to ośmielili. Dziewczyna poczekała, aż znikną z zasięgu jej wzroku, po czym weszła do celi. Było to średniej wielkości pomieszczenie wyrzeźbione w skalnej ścianie, w którym ponowała całkowita ciemność. Temperatura diametralnie się zmieniła. W Lanayę uderzyła fala lodowatego powietrza, która cudem tu docierała. Dziewczyna wysunęła rękę z pochodnią do przodu, żeby oświecić pomieszczenie. Nikła łuna światła oświetliła północną ścianę, do której przykuto łańcuchem.... Fingolfina. C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach